Technical Field
The present invention relates to light fixtures, and more particularly, light fixtures designed for outdoor installation.
Description of the Related Art
Outdoor lighting is popular for security, aesthetic, safety, and other reasons. For many years outdoor landscape light fixtures have incorporated incandescent light bulbs. Recent advances in light emitting diode (LED) technology have led to an increased demand for improved landscape light fixtures that utilize more reliable and more energy efficient high intensity LEDs.
Various types of commercial landscape light fixtures are available to meet the particular needs of residential or commercial properties. These include path, down, deck, tree, spot, spread, and security light fixtures.